Tanjoubi, Birthday
by DynamiteiSei
Summary: March 18 was drawing near, did Setsuna remembers what day it is...? And what was the secret that the Ala Alba group tried so hard to hide? KonoSetsu
1. Chapter 1: The Eighteenth of March

**Chapter 1: The Eighteenth of March**

The Kyoto's princess gave out a small, sigh, putting her head on the wooden table, trying to ease her mind off something. She had been crying for hours, and it was by the time she thought she should stop. Flipped to the month of March, the calendar that was in front of her had been stared at by the healer for the past few hours. The clock ticked on, as the princess' eyelids began feeling heavy, forcing her to sleep out of her will. Although, she only had one thought in mind that had been bugging her for quite a long while:

"**She doesn't remember…"**

**

* * *

**

The happiness aura and the smile, which Konoe Konoka seems to always have with her, were there, just… until yesterday.

Right after High School, she had moved in with Sakurazaki Setsuna, her guardian and precious girlfriend, in their own little house paid by Konoka's grandfather and father. They began their adulthoods by both going to (the same) college and starting out jobs to work for the daily money they would need. Setsuna had always kept the promise (and the condition to let the two stay together) about taking care of the princess and making her happy. She then coincidentally was hired into Café Shop that Kagurazaka Asuna also works in. As for the princess, Konoka's job was to stay home and do house works, waiting for her dearest to come home. Although, Konoka didn't really want this, but Setsuna insisted that it is better than seeing Konoka getting all worn out about work. They had lived a happy life so far, and they had continued, too. But… would that happiness eventually die?

It was a moonlit night when the two finally got a chance to lay quietly on their soft bed after a harsh day for both of them. After a few minutes of complete silence, Konoka playfully poked her lover's back, trying to get the sleepy head's attention.

"Ahh!" Setsuna jolted from the sudden touch she received, and it just _had_ to be right before she fell into a deep sleep; but she was surely wide awake now. She turned to face what had disturbed her.

"Hey, Secchan."

"What is it… Kono-chan?" The raven hair girl tried her best to find the right way to not get irritated and annoyed.

"Do you know what's tomorrow?" Konoka smiled happily, although it was unclear to Setsuna what the expression her princess had on since it was pitched dark and her tired eyes failed to let her see clearly.

The knight closed her sight and turned back to the other direction. "…March 18… What of it…?"

The cheerful smile on Konoka's face immediately dropped, but of course, Setsuna couldn't see that.

"You sure you don't remember…?" Konoka asked again, trying to give Setsuna another chance… but for what…?

"No, not that I remember of. There's no holiday, vacation, or anything exciting tomorrow, right?"

Konoka turned to face another direction, just somewhere other than Setsuna. "No… nevermind, it's nothing. Of course… there's nothing exciting tomorrow…" She said as her voice began to lose to the pain in her chest.

"Alright then… I'll head back to sleep…" And with that Setsuna dozed off, not noticing that the princess had been shedding bits of tears behind her back.

Even as the morning rose, and March 18 had finally came, Konoka could not even sleep, for the thorns in her heart were too painful to bear. It hurts, well… of course it does.

**How would you feel if your lover doesn't even remember your own birthday…?**

* * *

This is a short chapter to begin my all-new KonoSetsu fanfiction: Tanjoubi!

It is a dedication to Konoka's birthday which is like... OMGOSH... TOMORROW!

Well anyway, I hoped you enjoyed!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Negima!

PLEASE REVIEW XD

-**Seiren**


	2. Chapter 2: Secretive Promise

**Chapter 2: Secretive Promise**

"Kono-chan" really had nothing better to do at home, after she realized she had fallen asleep for a few hours after her tears dried out from crying all night the day before. Jumping on the couch in a child-like way, she turned on the television hoping that it would help her get her mind of what her girlfriend said last night. But then again, it was useless. She continuously switched from channel to channel until she heard the door's bell has been lightly pushed by someone behind that door. Konoka lazily stood up from the soft couch and opened the wooden door. She found herself in for a surprise that she, herself, did not see coming.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KONOKA!!!"

Her former Ala Alba teammates had came to greet her and wished her a pleasant birthday. Despite the fact that she was happy to see everyone again after a few months or so, she had tried to track down someone from the crowd… apparently, that person is nowhere to be seen. Not only Setsuna was not there, but neither was best friend, Asuna.

Konoka's face had a sad look on her face… again, but she managed to hide it from the people with happy smiles and packed of presents in their hands by a simple low bow of gratitude.

"Thank you, everyone!" The princess thanked, trying to put on a smile, whether it is fake or not. "Why are you guys here?"

"Oh Konoka, you're asking a question you know the answer to," The sly artist said, smiling happily as she carefully handed Konoka her present.

"We came to wish you a happy birthday, Konoka-san!" The bookworm replied, also handing her own present to the Kyoto's princess.

"I thank you all," Konoka bowed again, with a real actual smile this time. "Why don't you guys come in?"

Konoka invited her friends in and set her birthday presents on the coffee table.

"Please make yourself at home," The healer said with a bright smile as she closed the door.

"Wow, so this is your house!?" A red-hair reporter said as she held her camera to take an overall picture of the neat house.

"It's impressive," Even the net idol was truly impressed at how organize it was.

"It's truly is, nin nin!" The ninja said, summoning her copies to take a quick look around the house.

"There's even a campfire!" The white haired ghost said as she flew near the warm fire, even though she knew how well she wouldn't be able to feel the heat.

"According to my research, the location and this house's features could be the best in town…" The purple hair girl began on and on with her rambles of knowledge.

The green haired robot walked in front of Konoka and handed her a small nicely wrapped bottle. "This is from Master. She couldn't make it today."

"Oh, thank you, Chachamaru-san!" Konoka said, taking the weird looking bottle that seemed to contain an unknown specified liquid.

The yellow hair Chinese girl placed the newly cooked Chao Bao Zi's cake on the large wooden coffee table, setting it next to the birthday presents. "Is it okay if we have a party tonight in here, Konoka-san?"

The princess gave a light nod without any hesitation, "Sure, I don't mind."

Konoka giggled at the joyful atmosphere and the usual attitudes that her friends had. She was glad to see her friends again, but surely, deep in her heart somewhere, the thorns were not yet pluck out. She still could not bring out a true smile.

She didn't feel like asking this, nor does she want to ask this. But something was just telling her she must know, "Where's Asuna?"

The noise around the room was completely silenced by the question that was brought up by Konoka. No one dared to speak as they nervously gaze at each other from across the room.

"So…?" Konoka asked again, having a rather suspicious look on her face.

"Asuna-san is with my master. It seems that master needs to speak with her," The green hair robot spoke up after everyone decided that they shouldn't answer for some odd reason.

"Uh… yea! Asuna is with Evangeline-san!" Everyone followed along, saying it almost in a synchronize way, as though they had practiced for days.

'_That was weird…_' Konoka thought to herself.

"Now then! We should get the party started before nightfall!"

Everyone cheered with joy, as they carefully watched their tongues, hoping that the secret would not slip out.

…_**2 Hours Later…**_

Konoka tried her best to not cry. Yes, it could have been the best birthday party she have ever received, if only her "Secchan" was here with her. She glared down at the presents just beside her. They were all wrapped nicely by her friends (except the one that belonged to Ku Fei).

"What are you waiting for? Open them!" Haruna rushed the healer to open what were in store for her.

Kazumi already had the camera ready in hand, and everyone else just sat and watched. The tension in the air grew, but Konoka didn't feel really excited, and it was quite obvious why.

…_**30 Minutes Passed…**_

Everyone went back to either gamming, or telling scary stories while wrapping up themselves in warm blankets they took from Konoka's cabinet. On the other hand, even though Konoka was participate in the fun birthday events that everyone set up just for her, she wasn't paying half of her attention toward to what she was doing, leading to countless of careless mistakes she made in card games.

"I'm going out for a bit, I just forgot I need to buy something," was Konoka's excuse for relieving herself off the heavy burden of stress she had in mind. As soon as her front door was closed, and her steps were no longer heard anywhere near her house, the group began to cuddle in close circle and talked quietly as possible (just in case if the princess popped out of nowhere like she always does).

"Hey, isn't this a bit harsh for Konoe-san, keeping a secret like this from her," Chisame, oddly enough, started the conversation.

"But we made a promise with Setsuna-san!" Nodoka reminded everyone, as she, too, was concerned.

"I guess there's no choice but to see how this would end up, I mean she can't hide it forever. And it's Konoka's birthday today as well," Yue added.

"There's nothing we could do. We'll just have to watch what would happen."

* * *

I totally rushed in this chapter! I didn't even have time to edit TT^TT

Sorry to say but I think I would be one day late to finish this story; meaning I am going to have to complete it tomorrow because of my busy schedule! Sorry Kono-chan! I'll make it up to you! TT^TT

Well... I hoped you enjoy anyway! Again _I DID NOT EDIT ANYTHING YET_! So if you see any mistakes, please do tell me.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF NEGIMA!**

Please review everyone, it makes me happy and encourages me to write (or type...) ^^

-**Seiren**


	3. Chapter 3: One After Another

**Chapter 3: Complication One After Another**

The princess was not happy even though she was granted with a great birthday party her friend brought her. There was one thing, or person, that was missing, and right now she was hopelessly trying to find _her_. Walking endlessly from streets to streets, she ended up being in front of the café where both her girlfriend and her best friend worked at.

A voice from behind then called up to her, "Konoka-chan?"

Konoka turned around to face a young man with short blonde hair, who wore butler-like clothes. "Oh, hello there, Takeda-kun," she greeted back with a bow,

"What are you doing here?" Before Konoka even got a chance to answer, the cheerful man continued on the conversation with another question, "Are you looking for Sakurazaki-san?"

Konoka, unintentionally, nodded lightly as her response.

"Well, sadly to inform you, she's not here. Actually, she didn't even come to work today. If I remember correctly, she said she had something important to do," Takeda explained, ruffling through his hair.

"Oh… I see," The healer responded, staring at the cement ground.

As Konoka was about to walk away and say good bye to Takeda, the blonde man said something that caught the princess' attention.

"I haven't seen Asuna-chan around either. She's probably with Sakurazaki-san, again."

'Wait… isn't Asuna supposed to be with Evangeline-san today?' Konoka thought to herself as she sensed something suspicious around the air.

"Takeda-kun, you said _again_ right…?"

"Yes, I did. Every day, right after work, they would both set off to somewhere together. It has been a week since this became a pattern," Takeda explained. He took a look at his pocket watch and panicked to see the time. "Oh, shoot! I got to go! The boss would be mad at me if I stay longer! See you!"

Konoka did not pay any attention to the friendly good-bye of Takeda or even noticed he left. She was too "trapped" in her own little mind, rewinding what the young man just said a few seconds ago.

'_Wait… every day? A week since it happened? Asuna and Secchan… together,_' Konoka began to get confuse with all the thoughts she had in mind. She didn't even know that her legs were walking on their own. Konoka wanted to run away, trailing somewhere off her thoughts. The burning heat in her heart was bothering her.

Her legs just suddenly stopped, when her eyes encountered something she thought she would never see. No… it was something she hoped that wasn't true… something that she hoped would never happen.

Tears began to fall continuously, even though her eyes were more than dry enough from the day before. She tried to stop crying, but how? How could she when what she saw shocked the day lights out of her. What she saw…

Could this really be true…? Are her eyes lying to her? No… this is _no_ lie…

**Her angel was kissed by her own best friend…**

* * *

You could say I was being extremely lazy today because I had a lot of things from school that was going on.

I'm sorry I didn't have time to edit and all but at least I got another chapter done for the day.

I'll post up the final chapter after I finish with it tomorrow so please deal with the horrible grammar TT^TT (You guessed it, didn't have time edit...)

Well enjoy anyway, and **please review**! They really do encourage me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima!**

-**Seiren**


End file.
